<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello :) by ItsAudrina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541421">Hello :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAudrina/pseuds/ItsAudrina'>ItsAudrina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>idk - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>co-creators? :3, open please :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAudrina/pseuds/ItsAudrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokobly4t/gifts">bokobly4t</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1ght/gifts">l1ght</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/K3ycry/gifts">K3ycry</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi</p><p>this barely ever happens because i usually dont like talking to people but i had alot of fun spamming and talking in the comment section and thought you guys were all funny and nice and i was wondering if we could be like a friend group or something idk</p><p> </p><p>sorry if this sounds weird, im not really the best at making friends lmao</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>would you guys be okay with me adding you guys as co-creators on my story Sweater Weather? i think it would be cool for us to all work on it<br/>but if you guys don't want to its completely fine</p><p>:3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>